


Glitters

by puffytama



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other, cute stuff, idk I just had a stroke of genius (or whatever you wanna call this)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffytama/pseuds/puffytama
Summary: Prompto tickles you. You tickle back. Cute stuff.





	Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very bad with titles and such but I just thought I'd share this little drabble here. Inspired by how the light is shining in through the windows of the living room I'm currently in.
> 
> Not beta'd.

Prompto turns to look at me with a glimmer in his eyes.

“What are you planning?” I ask warily, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“Oh… nothing,” he replies smoothly. “Nothing at all.”

Then he launches himself at me, tackling me to lie on the sofa while tickling me. I burst into laughter and gasp at him through giggles, begging him to stop. He ignores me and continues to tickle anyway, sprinkling the air with that glittering laughter of his that I love so much. I push back, miraculously managing to find a foothold on the side of the sofa and tackle him backwards.

“Time for payback!”

We spend some time tickle-fighting, our joint giggles floating through the air and past the open window of our living room onto the streets below. Eventually the dying rays of sunlight give way to the speckled stars of night and we lay basking together on the living room floor.

“I love you.”

I’m unsure which of us says it first, but it doesn’t matter. The answer will always be the same anyway.

“I love you too.”

Our wedding rings glitter quietly together in the dim light of our living room.


End file.
